Yoridini
Yoridini are a shapeshifting race that hails from the planet Yoridin, a world located in Hiverspace. Physical In their natural form, Yoridini appear as blobs of crystal clear jelly. Males typically have a slight coloring that ranges from blue to purple, while the females range in coloring from red to pink. A typical Yoridini's size is difficult to determine by just looking at them, but they are typically comprised of enough material to account for a 150 to 250 pound being. Their physical structure is rather unique, with their various 'organs', such as the brain, being spread evenly throughout their body. This arrangement gives them some added protection in case of injury, as only a blast capable of destroying them completely can kill a Yoridini. Even if a small portion remains, a Yoridini, given adequate time and a source of food, can regenerate completely. Their food sources are typically minerals, especially those which have crystalline forms. Quartz is one of their favorite foods, much like sugar candy would be to a human. They can assume any form they observe, and with enough practice, can assume replications of individuals which are indistinguishable from the original without a thorough scan. Their lifespan can be quite long, sometimes reaching 1000 years. A Yoridini can withstand exposure to full vaccuum, as well as fairly extreme heat and cold. Impacts from falls or blunt weapons have little effect on them. Explosive weapons that can reach temperatures high enough to vaporize their structure, such as plasma weapons, are one of the few things a Yoridini fears. Reproduction among Yoridini is accomplished by a male sharing genetic material with a female through a process known as the Joining. Once seperated, the female begins to produce new material that is a combination of hers and the fathers, which is kept seperate from her own in a sack within her body. A newborn Yoridini emerges after approximately six months, and typically weighs around 10 to 20 pounds. Within a year, it will reach full size. Once they are fully grown they are considered full members of Yoridini society. Culture Yoridin is governed by a group of individuals referred to as the Cluster, typically comprised of ten elder Yoridini. In their society, an individual is considered elder when they reach 500 years. Outsiders looking at Yoridini technology would find themselves thoroughly confused, as their ability to shapeshift plays a large role in its design. Controls on vehicles, ships, and even tools are arranged in such a way that one would have to be able to literally stretch themselves to operate them, making Yoridini technology difficult, if not impossible, for 'solids' to operate without special adapters. They have no organized religion, and their society is notably marked by a mindset of survival of the fittest. Yoridini that show some physical defect, being either small or incapable of shifting their forms, are despised and considered outcasts. Other data Yoridini are a non-playable race. The only example of their race ICly known is Y'darin, a member of Penumbra's Roaming Cavalcade of Mysteries on board the ISS Orphic. Yoridin Patiño G. Category:OtherSpace Races